Paper who loves a Phantom
by Calcifer the all Mighty
Summary: anita and junior are going to be together and are going to celbrate his very first real birthday.last chapter upanita and Junior
1. Walking back home and delivering food

Disclaimer: I do not own R.O.D. For if I did I would be filthy awesome and have cool drawing abilities.** Chapter 1: Walking back Home and delivering food**

There she was breathing from fatigue of running. That's all she did when she changed to track from book club. Anita always loved athletic stuff instead of reading. She was now back to Japan at her school she loved the most.

After the conflict with Doku-Shensha and The British Library was settled, Anita, Maggie, and Michelle were able to go back to Japan and live with Nenene. Anita Missed Hisa, Toru and all her other friends. Even Junior got a chance to come back and have a second life with his mom and Yomiko. Junior started to get some more friends once he joined the sports club. He mostly played baseball being quiet. Nancy and Yomiko found a cure for Juniors aging process speed, so now he ages like a normal person. It took a few months to find the cure, but it was worth it.

Anita and Junior are both now fifteen and both are very smart. They have the best grades in their entire grade and are very best friends. They love to talk near the window, even if they kind of miss some classes talking. Anita still is annoying sometimes and Junior is still a mute sensitive person.

"RING… RING!" It was the end of the day! Anita quickly packed up her things and went over to Hisa's desk.

"Hey Hisa, I know this is all of a sudden, but do you have a crush on Toru?" Anita just had to ask Hisa that. Anita always knew her friend had a crush on him. She would follow Toru while he didn't mind. Even Toru might have a crush on Hisa!

At that direct question, His started blushing so hard, she looked like a ripe tomato about to pop. "I'm sorry Anita, but I have to go somewhere." Hisa scurried out of her classroom and never looked back. For awhile, Anita stood there stunned seeing her friend move so fast. That told Anita that Hisa did have a crush on Toru.

When that scene was over, Anita went into the hall and saw Junior holding a trash can. 'Even though Junior was put through a lot of bad things, he still acts like a normal teenager.' Anita was just gazing off into space while Junior was going on to his cleaning duties not noticing Anita.

After what seemed like forever, Anita broke out of her trance, seeing that Junior was coming back her way with an empty trash can. Finally Junior was finished with his cleaning duties, Anita was able to go home. Anita wanted to go home early, but she had to wait for Junior. Her "dumb ass" sister Michelle told her to always walk home with Junior. Anita just crunched her teeth together just thinking of that stupid rule.

"Anita, are you ready to go home?" Junior just stood in front of the zoned out girl. He always wondered what she was thinking.

Anita just came back to reality looking around. "Oh… Wha… Yeah, lets go." She just looked at Junior blushing. She was actually glad that Junior lived in the upper apartment. He was her best friend even if he scared her with his powers.

On the way home, Anita spotted something in the park that she just had to see. "Junior come with me." Anita grabbed his hand and pulled him next to a big bush. There was the thing she thought would never happen. Toru and Hisa hugging.

"Anita, what are we do…" Before he could finish, Anita had put a finger on his lips.

"Shh! We don't want to be caught, do we?" Anita looked at him with excitement in her eyes. Junior just blushed because he felt weird whenever Anita touched him.

"Okay…" Junior just squatted there saying nothing but looking at his new friends.

Anita was so glad for them that she did not want to ruin the moment. "Let's get going before they see us." When Anita said that, she started crawling away from the scene. Junior was right behind her, crawling not phasing. When they were back on track to home base, Anita just had to say something. "Don't you think that was so sweet? I thought that Toru would never do that!" Anita started giggling while walking with her hands behind her head.

"Anita, did we have to spy on them?" Even though he knew Anita was going to say something different than his question, he just wanted to here her voice, since she was the first friend he ever had.

"We weren't spying, we were watching! There's a difference!" Junior just looked at her clueless. She always acted so different than every body else he knew.

_Flash Back_

"_Oh Anita what a cute boy, your so lucky you scored!" All the girls were suffocating Junior, except Hisa. She just stood next to her best friend. Anita knew this was going to happen, so she had to say something util somebody else said something like before when she was 12. Poor Junior was not used to this attention since it was his first day at school. His name was on the board and all the boys were so jealous. "Junior Makahari, his name just sitting there._

"_You go Anita! I told you he would be your boyfriend!" Poor girls, if they only knew more about Junior_

"_If you get tired of him, I could always take him off your hands". That was it she was officially pissed. _

"_He Is Not My Boyfriend!" When she was done saying that, the girls, boys and the teacher that just walked in all looked at the poor little blushing girl. _

"_Everybody, I'm very dissapointed in all of you. Never mess in a love affair do you…" Than there goes there teacher with love affairs. Anita was suffering right now, all her friends thought it was funny that the teacher talked about Anita scoring. _

_Junior never really minded of the teachers rambling, though he wish that Anita would stay with him forever, and never leave him. She would be his best friend. At that thought, Junior smiled happily. His best friend would be different than any of the other girls because of her ability._

End of Flash back 

They were now outside of Anita's door, thank god for that, she was starving. " Well see you later Junior!" Anita unlocked her door and walked inside to see her sisters and Nenene eating and reading. Nenene already had five books published now that Yomiko is back. Since her sisters, were out of business for now, they got jobs at a local library, reading all the books.

"Mmm… That smells, good let me have some!" Anita just ran into the kitchen dropping her things carelessly. "Oh boy!" It was her favorite: Ramen, dumplings, and ice cream. It only took her a few minutes to eat and wash her dishes.

"Hey brat, get me some water!" Nenene yelled loudly in her room typing away like there was now tomorrow.

"Fine you smart as… Owww!" Anita held her head in pain.

"Remember what we said about swearing. You agreed that you would not do it in this household. Now get Nenene's glass of water. She needs to finish her knew book so I could read it!" Anita hated the new rule. Every time she was about to say something bad, she would get hit on the head with Michelle's fan.

" I didn't agree on anything, you three are tyrants! It's not fair, three against one! (A/n: just like the first episode.) Stupid… dumb…" Anita walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. 'Why can't Michelle do it?' She always thought that when Michelle asked her something.

" Hey-sob sob- Anita?" And out pop's Maggie from her little room crying. "Could you get-sob-some tissues for-sob-me?" Anita thought it was okay if Maggie asked for a favor, since she hardly asks anyway.

"Sure hold on." Anita walked over to the tissues and threw the box at Maggie. Maggie just lifted her hand and caught the box. She just gave a nod and went back into her bat cave.

"Hurry up brat!" Nenene was now impatient, so Anita ran upstairs with the water and went into the book infested room that was only lit with a computer.

"Here's your water oh thirsty one!" Anita said sarcastically heading out of the room. Nenene just had to make a remark before she left.

"Well Anita, we all know what time of month it is for you! (A/n: you do know what that means right?)" Anita was so angry, that before she was about to leave, she stuck her middle finger out with pride and joy. Even Nenene saw it, on the computer that is. Anita's best finger was made out just for Nenene.

Once Anita was satisfied, she ran down the stairs as fast as possible and started laughing. "Why you…." Before Nenene could yell out the rest, Michelle yelled at Nenene.

"Don't be rude Nenene dear, you're giving her bad examples." That sure made Nenene stop yelling. " Anita dear, I need you to do me a favor. Will you give this to Yomiko dear, Nancy dear and Junior dear for me? I made this for them. I thought that maybe they might like it since you liked it. Michelle handed Anita the dumplings and smiled.

"Sure I'll do it!" Anita was relieved. 'Thank god! Now I don't get to stay here and I get to visit Junior!' Anita was about to prance around like a happy elf, but she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. Before she left she made sure that she left nothing. "Hey Maggie, do you need anything?" With that said, Maggie comes bursting out smiling and blushing.

"Could you get me the new Harry Potter book, I never got the chance to read it yet" Even thought Maggie said it in a shy and low voice, Anita still heard her.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few, see you later!" And with that said, she ran out of the house, and up the stairs not bothering to take the elevator.

I know that chapter is kind of long, but the others chapters might be a bit shorter. Not to short, but not to long. Please at least review. Even if you don't, I will still update almost everyday. Finally Junior is at a normal stage, aren't you glad? Well anyway, pweez try and review for me!


	2. When is his Birthday?

Disclaimer: I do not own R.O.D. or any of the characters

**Chapter 2: When is his birthday?**

Anita started running up the stairs that seemed like forever. She was excited seeing her friends. Nancy changed a lot. Instead of childlike, she acts more womanly. She would always wear tight shirts and where short shorts. She would always apply red lipstick and she stopped wearing hairpins. She stilled loved her son and loved to read books still. But after she changed, she learned how to use her powers. She was really good at using them to. Even if she has changed, her cooking is still the best, she even taught Michelle how to cook finally. That's the reason why Anita was on her way to their house, and to get a book.

She finally made it to her destination and the door was right there. She was full of excitement now. She loved coming over and talking to her friends that shared her and her sister's fortune. She Knocked on the door and waited for a while. She heard the door unlock and saw Nancy in a white tang top and tan Capri's.

"Oh hello Anita, glad to see you. Your sister called and said you were coming over. Come on in." Anita waltzed in happily taking off her shoes. She smelled something so exotic, that it almost made her drool. Even through the smell of old books everywhere, she could still smell the desert.

"Nancy, who's here?" As if on cue, Yomiko made her appearance wearing an apron and holding a whisk and a bowl.

"It's Anita!" Nancy smiled the sexiest smile that could melt any guy's heart.

"Welcome Anita. Nice to see you!" Yomiko smiled her goofy smile and went back into the kitchen. She saw a whole batch of cookies and a big cake on the table. Anita thought that she would never see Yomiko cook, ever.

"Wow Yomiko, I never thought that you could cook. That's so amazing. I thought I would find you reading somewhere in your room." When Anita said that the woman started laughing. It was actually amazing seeing Yomiko cook. What took her back the most was that she didn't see one single book in the kitchen at all.

"Anita, would you set those on the counter and help clean the living room? Can you move all the books into Yomiko's room?" For some reason, Nancy seemed so happy and so did Yomiko. It was impossible Yomiko is actually cleaning and cooking!

"If it's not to much asking, why are you guys cooking and not reading? And where is Junior?" She wanted to know what was happening and why she did not know.

"Well you see," Nancy paused, " Tomorrow is Saturday, the Saturday Junior turns 16. We just found out his birthday last night going through my old diary. Those other years of suffering without a birthday is over and it's time for my son to experience his sweet sixteenth birthday!" Nancy put so much passion in her speech, it made her look like a super mom!

"So where is Junior?" Anita hoped he was here, but to her luck she just missed him. Yomiko came out of the kitchen -all done cooking- looking surprised.

"Didn't you see him. He was on the way to your apartment just before you got here. We told him to use the elevator not his powers. We called your sisters, they know about his birthday, but he doesn't. So he's going to stay at your house for the night." Once Yomiko was done, she went on to cleaning.

"WHAT!" How could Anita miss Junior on the way up? She quickly ran to the door and slipped into her shoes and ran out the door. She didn't even get a chance to let the other ladies to say goodbye. She ran quickly down the stairs thinking to herself. ' Damn Junior! How could I not see him? Wait a minute!' Anita stopped right on the edge of a step causing her to fall forward.

"AHHH!" And down went Anita, tumbling. Actually, before she could tumble, somebody caught her before she could even fall flat.

"What are you doing Anita?" There was her savior, holding her from falling and hurting herself. Junior looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"I was going back home, were I live, duh!" She slightly flicked his head, then he got what she meant. "Come on Junior, let's go to the apartment." And she led the way. "So Junior, did your mom tell you that you have to stay the night at my apartment?" she asked Junior without looking behind her. Now was junior's turn to talk.

"Actually yes, she told me I was staying at your place, but she didn't tell me why, do you know why?" Junior wanted to know but couldn't see Anita's expression. She tried to hold in a laugh which was hard, but achieved in so. Her cheeks puffed a little but not too much.

"Well were here!" Anita wanted to know she was home and Michelle ran right towards the two. "Michelle, let go of me!" Anita started blushing because of so much embarrassment. On the other hand, Junior didn't mind, he liked be noticed by his closet friends.

"Hurry up you two, tomorrow's a big day, go brush your teeth and then go to sleep! Hurry! We don't got all night!" Michelle pushed the teens into the bathroom and forced them to brush their teeth. When they were done, Michelle pushed them up the stairs. "Now hurry up and go to sleep! Anita dear, I pulled the barrier sheet down so we could all sleep on the bed! Now hurry and go to sleep!" Michelle pushed Anita into the bed and tucked her in and then Junior was next. " Oh, sorry Junior. I don't want you to get cramps on the floor, so you have to sleep on the bed with us ladies!" Michelle hopped in bed right next to Junior and went to sleep instantly. Only Junior and Anita were the only two awake.

"Anita?" Junior and Anita were just both looking at the ceiling not moving. Their faces hot of shyness.

"Yes?" Anita could hardly talk because she was to close to Junior.

"I don't feel comfortable." Junior wanted to sleep on the floor instead of the bed.

"Try to go to sleep," Anita just turned around trying to sleep. "Michelle that stupid bitc…" before Anita could finish her sentence, she was swatted on the head by Michelle's fan. 'What the? How could she do that?' Anita had no choice but go to sleep by the boy she liked the most.

Earlier that day… "EEEEKKKKKK!" Anita found her leg wrapped around Junior's leg and her hand was on his butt. Junior was just staring at her doing nothing. She fell off her bed and nearly exploded of embarrassment! She did want to be close to him, but not that close. "Why didn't you wake me up you stupid idiot!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to wake you up." When Anita detached from Junior, he got off the bed and offered Anita a hand. She slapped his hand away.

"No thank you, I can get up myself." Anita pushed her self off the ground and walked past Junior. "Watch T.V. or do something, I'm going to take a shower, wait for me. Junior nodded and Anita went to take a shower. Junior went to watch television since there was nothing to do. He watched the television for about ten minutes flipping through channels being board out of life. All of a sudden, the television turned off.

Junior had to tell Anita what happened. He ran to the door and knocked. "Anita?" He stood there and she did not answer for a long time, he had to make sure she was okay. He phased through the door and saw Anita standing in her birthday suit completely wet! "Ani…ta!" Anita looked and Junior and yelled.

"GET OUT YOU SICKO!" She grabbed the toilet paper and flung it towards him. Junior quickly came out feeling totally different in the lower region. He felt like he had to pee very badly. He sat down on the couch waiting holding it in. He heard Anita come out of the bathroom dressed and looking pissed off. She walked toward him, while he sat there frozen stiff and "SMACK!" She slapped him hard and good it left a mark.

"Let's go. They're waiting!" She could hardly talk to him now.

"First let me go use the bathroom." He quickly ran to the bathroom and left Anita standing there smiling shyly.

So how do you thing? Is this chapter good or what? I sure liked it very much. Well anyway, the next chapter is were they celebrate Junior's 16'th birthday. Junior probably scored from Anita already


	3. Juniors sweet sixteen birthday

**Chapter 3: Junior's Sweet Sixteenth Birthday**

I still don't own R.O.D.

Every body was sitting in a big limousine and was so excited. The ride was quite though. So Nenene decided to break the sequence of silence. "So, Anita I heard you gave Junior his birthday present this morning." Everybody snapped their heads at Anita, she blushed.

"I did not so just fuc… OWW!" Anita looked at Michelle and saw her holding her fan to her face.

"What did I say about bad words dear? Don't use them on Junior's birt- I mean on this special occasion." Michelle started to sweat drop. 'I nearly forgot that he doesn't know what day it is'! Junior turned his head at Anita and laughed when he saw her flip off Nenene.

"Why you little brat! I will break that finger of yours if you flip me off again! You got that!" Anita stuck her tongue out at Nenene. Swiftly, Nenene grabbed Anita's tongue and held it. "I will rip your tough off too." Nenene warned. Everybody started laughing while Anita just mumbled.

"So my son" Junior turned his head to his mom, " Is true about you and Anita? I wouldn't mind having a daughter in-law… Anita, would you like marring him?" She leaned forward and looked at Anita and her son. Anita started blushing again and Junior sat there blushing too.

"Umm… 'oh crap' I don't think that were nothing more than friends 'yeah right'" Anita then turned her head to the window and tried not to look directly at anybody alive. When she looked out the window, they saw a dance club that was revered for them.

"Son, were here, let's see how you dance with your wife." Nancy came out of the car followed by Michelle then Maggie and Nenene. Junior came out after her and offered a hand to Anita.

"No thanks, I'm good, I can WALK by my self." Anita got out of the limousine and looked at the women that were smiling at them.

"They look so perfect, don't they? Look at them they're blushing!" Michelle clasped her hands together and then Maggie spoke.

"Anita, don't try getting to carried away, you know how Michelle always wanted to be an auntie." Now Anita was pissed. Even if she did have a crush on Junior, she did not want to suffer this.

"Let's just go inside already da-" Anita almost said it until Michelle looked at her. "Fine, let's just go inside. Happy now?" Junior was in front since it was his day and everybody else was behind him. When they made it inside, All his classmates were there and they all yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Junior felt a happiness grow inside of him and he spun around and saw Anita and the other women, even his mom hold out presents to him.

The party was so great, There was a whole bunch of great food and so many people having a blast. He had so many presents, which he loved. His most favorite thing he got was from Anita. She gave him a new laptop Del Pentium that was sleek and black.

It was dark out which meant strobe and disco lights! The floors even had cool lights in the ground that everybody loved. All the friends were out on the dance floor shaking their hips, dancing really close, Junior wished he could dance like that with Anita. Then a slow song came on. It was Anita's favorite song, "First Love" by Utada Hikaru.

Anita got up and looked around for Junior. He was just standing against a wall looking desperate to dance. Anita walked over to Junior that noticed her. " Would you like to dance with me?" She had to yell just a bit, but not to loud. Anita's heart started to beat harder and harder, as he was about to answer.

"I would love to." He held his hand out and she accepted. He guided her to the floor, were all the other couples were dancing. He placed both hands on her hips like all the other boys, and she put her hands on his shoulders out of common sense. Junior was happy he got his present from her right now. She rested her head on his chest enjoying the moment. She would like to enjoy this for eternity until she felt him lead her away to some where else.

It didn't really matter tonight since there were no adults around in sight. " Anita, I have to tell you something." Anita just gazed into his ruby eyes. " Ever since I first met you, I knew you were different." He held both her hands in his. " I love you Anita. I always did since the first time I met you. I don't care if you don't feel the same way Anita."

Anita felt like she just went to Heaven. " I always loved you Junior." Anita stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him. She was happy she got to experience this moment on his real birthday.

"Anita, no matter what happens, please don't leave me? No matter what?" Anita looked back at Junior.

"Don't be silly Junior. I will always stay near you. I love you. Even if I'm paper and you are a…" she didn't know what to call him util he said it for her.

"You will always love me even if you are paper and I am a phantom." Junior brought her hands to his chest and then crushed his lips to Anita. She couldn't believe this. She felt his tongue sweep up against her lips. All she thought of was to let him do what he wants. 'Heck, it's his birthday' Anita thought. She was willing to do anything he tells her, except get pregnant.

"Anita, I told you not to get carried away. Michelle will get excited and you're to young. Wait till you're at least eighteen, okay? C'mon, it's time to go, the party just ended. Anita just blushed and held Junior's hand knowing anything will be all right with him near.


	4. After the coolest Party

****

Chapter 4: After the Coolest Party

Disclaimer: I will never own R.O.D.!

Thank you, I love reading all your reviews, these chapters are for the fans of R.O.D, like me! So this story is for Fans only! If you hate this, then don't even read these stories, got that!

Maggie went to the front of the smaller vehicle and let the 'lovers' sit in the back. Maggie looked behind her and saw that another car was following them, she knew that it meant her next move. "Sorry Junior, but we have an after party set for you, do you mind because it's at your house?" Maggie tried to hide her smile, while looking past him in the other car.

"Okay, it's fine with me." Junior was actually glad, so glad he did not realize that Maggie was looking at another car.

"Why do we need another party! The first one was cool and…" Of course Anita would love another party! "Okay lets go!" Anita nearly jumped out of her seat of excitement.

MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER CAR…

"Wow! The little brat is on her good side today! That is unbelievable." Nenene tried not to laugh because her little brat sister was actually happy for once. She just sat there holding a pair of binoculars and a hearing device on the dashboard listening to the conversation.

" You know you two, I think my son is growing to be a man, and Anita is becoming a woman along with him." Nancy said leaning forward smiling.

"Nenene, do you think I will become an auntie any time soon? I hope it's a beautiful baby boy! Imagine what kind of power he has!" Michelle clapped her hands together and smiled with joy.

"Michelle you are such a blonde! They are too young, and if they do decide to do it, they better use a condom." Nancy said with joy too.

BACK TO THE OTHER CAR…

"Did you here anything Maggie? I thought I just heard someone else voice." Anita felt like she was being watched, but yet didn't since junior was there.

"No, I don't think I heard anything. Did you Junior ?" Maggie hoped she wasn't sweating and if Junior was on her good side.

"Actually, I think I did, is there some body listening to us talk?" Maggie knew where this was going, but did not want them to know what was going on.

"Let's get going before it gets too late. The crew is waiting for you two." With that said, Maggie looked forward, raising up a black window between the front and the back seat. Maggie just smiled and drove off the buildings.

"Junior, do you like your birthday so far?" Anita said smiling and blushing.

"Of course I do, especially with you beside me." Junior grabbed her hands and leaned forward, a few centimeters away from her face. Anita started to turn red in the face trying to control herself, she wasn't even his girlfriend until "My birthday would be much better if you were my… girlfriend." Junior said slow and steady for her to hear.

"YES! I would love to!" Anita said, heart thumping loudly wrapping her arms around him kissing him. She couldn't believe it. She just loved him since the first time he talked to her when she was twelve. He would always be the silent type, even though he was bad.

"Thank you Anita, Please don't ever do any thing important without me, kay?" Oh just how Anita loved his voice.

"Don't worry, you will always know what I am doing, don't worry." Anita said that as they just arrived.

"Anita, don't get carried away, we still have a few hours left before the end of the night." Maggie walked to the other car and opened the door to the other car that followed.

"Hello birthday boy," Nancy said walking past him to Anita, " Make him happy girl, don't let me down." Nancy then walked to the Apartment room.

"Why you bitc- oww! That hurt, I get the message now. Geez!" Anita grabbed Junior's hand and ran to the apartment with the three others walking behind.

"Do you think she will be part way with him tonight?" Nenene thought it was time to win some pocket change tonight. Michelle knew she would win this one.

"Your on, she will probably have my nephew soon!" They eached placed 50 dollars on the bet and went inside.

The next chapter is called: The Bet. Who will win? Nenene or Michelle? You will find out next time I update. (I'm sorry it's kinda short) It will be on Sunday near early noon. Maybe around 11:00 and 3:00. I'm not sure, but around that time. Pweez R&R as much as possible for my inspiration!


	5. What happened to the bet?

**Chapter 5: What happened to the bet?**

I fixed the chapter mess up! I finally found out what happened, so I fixed that mistake and decided to post up chapter five! Well here you go! Sorry if there are any typo's.

'Michelle is such a blonde! To bad she forgot Anita is more responsible!' Nenene knew she would win this bet. That's why she decided to bet with Michelle! Nenene let out a little chuckle of Michelle's stupidity. "Let's go inside, every body else is already half way up!" Nenene started running infront of Michelle and caught up with Maggie. "hey Maggie, so what are you going to do when you get to the apartment?" Maggie just looked at her and started blushing.

"I'm going to read the new Earnest Hemmingway book." Maggie then looked forward and started thinking of the wonders her new book can hold.

"Well, you do that Maggie, I going to see what the brats are doing." Nenene ran up the stairs and came to the closest elevator that came intact. She made it to her apartment and saw everybody except Maggie and Michelle sitting around the little table waiting for the rest.

"Finally you came, I thought we would be here waiting for another hour for you three." Anita said while leaning on the table with boredom.

"Well Maggie and Michelle should be com…" Nenene turned around and saw her two other friends come in.

"Well now, we can start the last part of the party. This is for the closest people that shared each others past and misfortune." Yomiko said with glee remembering her time making bubbles on her porch in the mountains. When they heard shuffling feet in the kitchen, every body snapped their head to the kitchen and saw the last member of the group.

"DRAKE!" Every body yelled in unison except Yomiko and Nancy since they were the ones that invited him.

"Sorry every body, I had some troubles getting here. And here is the cake that Yomiko and Nancy made especially for us." Drake walked over to the table and placed the cake down. The cake was cut nicely and every body had a special piece since each slice and their Initials on it.

"MMmm! This cake is so good! I love it I love it I love it!" Anita looked like she was bouncing around with happiness.

"And now is the most important part of the birthday," Nancy paused looking at her son. "We shall sing the song!" Junior felt really happy enjoying his birthday for the very first time, experiencing the best parts of a birthday. And now every body pitched in.

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Junior,

Happy Birthday to you!

Junior looked around and saw that everybody was looking at him to take the first bite of the cake. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Aren't you going to eat?" Junior felt so clueless asking that question.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Junior, your supposed to take a bite out of the cake first before anybody else. It is your birthday you know." Anita felt like laughing at him, but hey it's his first time!

"Okay, then will you eat?" Junior started blushing because he didn't want to ask to many questions.

"Of course dear, we will eat." Nancy just wanted to laugh at her son, she was so happy for having him back, that she started crying. Everybody just started looking at Nancy while Michelle stated to cry.

After Junior took his first bite and everybody else started to eat, Anita had a great idea. "Hey lets watch a scary movie! How about we watch Juwon (The Grudge)? I heard it was very scary! Please?" Anita was begging to Junior that he just couldn't take it.

"Okay, let's watch a scary movie." Every body went into the living room except Maggie, she went to her room and started to read. Michelle, Nenene, and Nancy sat on the couch and Yomiko and Drake sat on the sofa they bought last year. Anita and Junior rested on the floor close to the television.

During a few parts of the movie, Anita would clutch on to Junior's arm and hug his arm real tightly. After the movie, Anita felt very scared that she needed someone to walk her to her room. " Junior, were going to sleep here for the night, Okay!" Nancy yelled from the bathroom. Anita was glad and so was Junior, except Anita did not want to sleep in the same bed again, or does she?

"Okay, I don't mind!" Junior yelled back. Michelle eavesdropped on their conversation and knew it was time for plan A. Michelle ran down from the stairs in her kimono and a fan in her hand. Anita and Junior stared at her like she was just, weird (everybody else was asleep except Nenene and Nancy, Drake went home).

"Oh my little ones, you must go to sleep before the "Grudge" curse comes and finds us." Michelle, trying to score a nephew. "Come, I shall lead you to the room." Michelle started gliding off to the room with the little munchkins behind.

Anita flopped onto her bed and smiled. At least the pillow was long and fluffy so Junior could keep a nice distance from her. "I'm sorry Anita, but I need this pillow, the pillow I have now is flat and it will give me headaches. So here you go." Michelle stuck her hand under the sheet that separates them and grabbed the pillow and threw the other one over to Anita.

"Oh great…" Anita slapped her hand on her face and let her hand slide down. Even if Junior was her boyfriend, she thought she was a little to close to him even though… 'NO' Anita thought.

"Do I have to sleep on the floor?" Junior hopped that he wasn't making Anita blow her fuse. Anita turned to him and shook her head.

"No you don't have to, c'mon Junior" Anita patted the spot next to her and laid back down, with Junior right next to her. "Junior, may I kiss you?" She started blushing asking that question.

"Of course." Junior started leaning forward and was really close to her face. "Anita, you don't have to ask me." When Anita knew he was finished talking, she placed her lips on him and rested her hands on his cheek. Junior placed his hands on her waist and snaked his hand lower…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Nenene jumped into the room and pointed her finger at Michelle pretending she didn't see the little one's making out. On the other hand, Junior removed his hands and his lips pretending he did nothing. Anita started blushing and was angry with Nenene. Nenene just started smiling while Michelle looked at Nenene with anger. She quickly left the room, Michelle angry and Anita and Junior asleep.

**The next chapter will be the last. Cleaning up and and paying Nenene the money. Anita and Junior will be at school and talk to their friends about the birthday. You will read and see what happens next on the last chapter, "Going Back to school after the party".**


	6. Going back to school after the party

**Chapter 6: Going back to school after the party**

I DO NOT OWN R.O.D still. I wish I did though.

Thank you my reviewers. I love you all. I know it's sad that this is the last chapter, but I might ad an afterward if you want me to. I don't know if you want to know what happens when they turn older, we'll just have to see. Sorry if their are any typo's. Well I hope you enjoy.

Anita stretched her legs making sure not to kick Junior who was still asleep. She turned her head and looked at him. She was excited to see him next to her. She rested her hand on his cheek admiring him and his cuteness while sleeping. Once Junior felt a warm hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes slowly, seeing his goddess in front of him.

"Good morning Junior, ready to go to school?" He let out a smile and nodded his head. Yesterday was Sunday, a good break from the coolest party.

"Anita, let's get ready now." Junior sat up looking around. His mom wanted to stay here for the weekend and so did Yomiko. Nancy would never leave Junior alone, even if he were sixteen. She was still a protective mom, she did not want him to be taken away again.

"Okay Junior. I think every body else is awake. I can smell cooking in the kitchen." Junior gave her a nod and went into the kitchen, Anita right behind. She grasped onto Junior's hand and smiled to him. He smiled back. When they got to the table, they saw Nancy cooking breakfast and everybody waiting in the living room reading. Anita just hated silence, but Junior didn't mind.

"Why is everybody quite, can't you guys be normal and stop reading and get ready for breakfast?" Everybody snapped their heads at Anita. It was a while since they heard her say something loud, and a whole day is a long time. Junior just smiled, he loved how she was.

"Oh Anita, we are being normal, we read. And besides, we are all happy for you two. You should have told us earlier about your relationships!" Anita hated Michelle when she talked about Her and Junior.

FLASHBACK

_It was Sunday afternoon, everybody was eating lunch and having a nice time. Michelle was passing Nenene 50 dollars and Nenene was laughing at Michelle for not using her brain. Maggie was reading her book, nearly done. Nancy was on the phone, arguing why Junior got a B on P.E, not an A, and Yomiko was smiling at her new book that was found in Europe._

"_Junior would never skip class! You hate my son don't you! Is that why he always gets B's! If you want a fight, I will give you one! Just give him an A or nothing bad will happen. Got that!" Everybody was just starring at Nancy, blowing her fuse, she knew her son would never skip class, he loves P.E. "Well, does anybody need to use the phone now?" Nancy putting on her cover up smile trying not to look mad._

"_Actually no." Nenene said with sarcasm. When they heard somebody clear their throat, everybody looked at Junior._

"_Mom, Yomiko, Nenene, Maggie and Michelle, I have something to tell you all. Anita and I are going out. We are boyfriend and girlfriend now." When all the ladies heard that, they were so shocked that their eyes dilated. Junior wrapped his hand around her waist and smiled. His heart started pumping from happiness and his love for Anita._

"_Oh my goodness, My son became a man! I am so proud! We should celebrate!" Nancy was so happy that she forgot her tiff with the teacher._

"_I don't think we should celebrate, I think we partied enough last night." Maggie said looking happy with tears in her eyes. Even Michelle and Yomiko were all sappy. Nenene was happy she ran over to the two and hugged them. _

"_Congratulation you two!" Anita smiled and laughed. It was her first time she got a hug from Nenene for along time. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Breakfast is ready everybody. Eat and enjoy!" Nancy was cheery yet still calm. After everybody ate and got ready for school and work, they all left. Once Anita and Junior made it to school, they got to class three minutes early. At least most of their friends were already there, even Hisa was there. Class started as boring as always.

After fifteen minutes, they got to have along break today. Junior and Anita ran to the janitor's room leaving their friends behind. "Anita! Where are you? I need to ask you something. Anita?" She wanted to find Anita so she ask her about Junior's birthday. And about her sneaking in the bushes looking about her and Toru. Hisa started walking down the halls bumping into Toru and his baseball team.

"Who you looking for babe?" Everybody knew that Hisa and Toru were dating. Even if Hisa loved him very much, she still blushed from him calling her babe.

"I'm looking for Anita, I need to ask her something important." Hisa was starting to worry because she should have already found her by now.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find her, it shouldn't be to hard." Toru spoke too soon. Part their break was half way over and they still haven't found Anita and Junior. When Toru and Hisa were about to give up, they saw the janitor's room on the way back to class. "Hisa, do you think?" Toru looked at her pulling out his camera. Hisa nodded, smiling.

They sneaked to the door and opened it with great force. Toru took his picture as fast as he could, getting a great one. There was Anita and Junior kissing each other. Junior's hand was on her waist and Anita's hands were on Junior's shoulders. The two lovers were so shocked. Pretty soon, everybody was going to find out about them. It all started at Junior's sweet sixteenth birthday. How Junior got his first and only love.

**I'm so sorry the story is over. But hey, if you write in your review that you want the afterward, the story won't be over until I writ the afterward. But for now my hobbit friends, this is the end. So Pweez Read and Review for me. Don't forget to write that you want the afterward.**


	7. Afterward

Afterward

Disclaimer: I will never own R.O.D

Thank you Pockygirl-2002. This is the last part of the story. It's when they are grown up and are still together. On with the story.

Anita was so glad living in an apartment with her Junior. She looked at the ring on her left ring finger. It was the beautiful diamond she ever saw. It was in the shape of a heart with a diamond rose next to it. She was happy she married him. She was now 20 years old and Junior is 21.

"Goo goo!" A little baby boy crawled into the room with his daddy behind him. Anita's and Junior's little boy was only 1 year old and had green eyes and dark blue hair.

"Hello honey. We have visitors. Your sister's are here." Junior's voice was same as always. Soft and low. Anita got up from the couch and went into the living room.

"Eeeekk! There's my nephew! He is so adorable!" Michelle always said that when they visit. She sees him every day after work. Maggie was still tall as ever and still loved books. The baby crawled to his auntie and started giggling.

"Hey sisters, where's Nenene? Is she making another book?" Michelle smiled and spun around.

"Oh Anita, lookie here." Michelle handed Anita a book that said, "Dedicated to my sister, M.A.M."

"Maggie, Michelle, is this one of her new books? I really want to read it to Lee. He likes Nenene's books." Anita had gotten into books since she started reading for book reports.

"It's for you, we bought you a copy from the library. Well Michelle and I better get back before lunch break." Maggie quietly said while leaving with Michelle right behind.

"Well I think that was a nice visit from your sisters. Do you think Lee would like to listen to the new book? I'm pretty anxious my self." Junior had always loved how Anita read with so much emotion. All the books she ever read were starting to build up in the spare room.

" Okay let's start reading." Anita, Junior and Lee sat down on the couch and started to read the new book from Nenene, her other sister. "The title of the book is called," She paused, " The papers with the phantoms" The title gave her a load of memories. How she missed the days back then. Being a detective, not a bookworm, and missed her school. Anita loved Junior. She was the paper he was the phantom.

OH my gosh, it's the real ending! It's short, I know and I'm sorry. But it's over now. They of course lived happily ever after. When Lee grows up, he'll have powers just like his parents! He'll have paper powers that can phase through obstacles in the way!


End file.
